FNaF Multiplayer
FNaF Multiplayer is a free mod made for FNaF1 by Flashlight Problems studios. It reworks the map, adds mechanics from the second game, and changes the office. Phone calls are inexistent in this mod. The Office The office keeps most of the design from the first game. On the desk is a tear off calendar which has the number of the player you are (1-3). Starting on Night 2, a present appears under the desk, and a music box button appears in the upper right corner. Cameras Most cams from FNaF1 stay in the mod, however have new positions. There are a couple new ones as well. Showstage The Showstage lacks a position change. Dining Room Like the Showstage, the Dining Room doesn't move. Backstage Backstage is now literally behind the stage, located north of it on the map. Kitchen The kitchen is located east of the Show stage, connected to the Dining Room. Bathrooms The Bathrooms are positioned where the Kitchen used to be, but are rotated 90 degrees to the left. Pirate Cove Pirate Cove is located in the center of the Dining Room. Halls and Hall Corners The East and West halls and corners are renamed to South East and South West Halls and corners. There are also the East/West South halls and East/West North halls. The east halls are located east of the dining room, with the west to the west of the dining room. Office Cams You can view the offices of the other players. These are connected to either the south, east or west halls, depending on the player. They are listen as P1 P2 and P3. Trying to view your own office will result in a buzzing sound. Gameplay Mechanics Warnings If another player is in danger, you can click and hold their cam button to give them a warning. The time required to give a warning is the Night multiplied by two. On the custom night, it is the average of the animatronics' settings with a cap of 15. The Puppet Each player has their own puppet. They must wind the music box in their office to calm it. The box winds faster than it would in FnaF2, and unwinds only 75% as fast, Foxy Foxy is more aggressive than he is in the vanilla game. Every time he leaves pirate cove, he will randomly select a player to dash towards. He never selects the same player twice in a row. His run cannot be triggered by anyone he is not attacking. Checking Foxy on the cams only has 25% of the effect, meaning everyone must check him. Generator In the last man standing game mode, you can wind up a generator repeatedly to get back energy. As the game progresses, it takes longer to charge, and charges less. Game Modes Co-op In this mode, 2-3 players must try to survive all 5 or 6 nights in a row. If one player dies, the whole night must be re tried. The team gets 3 tries to do it. Animatronics are 140% as aggressive with two players, and 180% as aggressive with 3. Last Man Standing In this mode, 3 players try to survive longer in an endless night. They can use a generator (see above) to get power back. Animatronics get more and more aggressive as the night goes on, possibly exceeding 20/20/20/20 mode. Sentient AI 2-4 players are required in this mode. 1-3 players play as Freddy, Bonnie or Chica, with Foxy being AI controlled. One player is the nightguard. Animatronic players cannot move willy nilly, nor can they go to the office immediately. Party Mode The last mode combines the Co op and Sentient AI modes together. 3-6 players are required to play. 1-3 play as animatronics, and 1-3 as nightguards. Limitations placed on the animatronics are more lenient in this mode. Custom This one while not being a mode is still an option. The creator of the server can decide AI levels, which mode is active, and length of night (2, 4, 6, or 8 hours). There are a couple of presets, however. Last Man Standing can be combined with the other modes other than Co op. 20/20/20/20 Co op mode with all animatronics set to 20. Impossible Survival Last man standing mode with all animatronics set to 20. Last Man Party Party Mode and Last Man standing combined, with an 8-hour night. Race for the guard Last man standing with AI combined. Either the first animatronic to kill their guard, or the surviving guard wins. Trivia *The Last Man Standing mode is inspired by an existing multiplayer FNaF game made in real life. *The game was originally going to include BB and a vent, this was scrapped however. Category:Games Category:Spinoffs